Heretofore it has been known that the nozzles used for coating spray guns differ with respect to the coating to be applied by the gun. Particularly, the spray nozzle is tailored to a specific viscosity or molecular structure of the coating to be sprayed. This is true in the case of hand held spray guns as well as the automatic guns used in continuous coaters.
Since the characteristics of the spray nozzles are dependent upon the coating being sprayed, the spray guns require the capability of changing spray nozzles such that a single gun may be used to spray various types of coatings. Such spray guns atomize the coating material, and emit the coating from the nozzle at a sufficient force and particle size that the spray is capable of penetrating the flesh of a human being, thereby injecting coating material into the person's body. Accordingly, it is mandatory that great care be taken when changing the spray nozzle, particulary since such nozzles are generally changed by hand. Hence, there is a need in the art for a nozzle changing tool which encloses the spraying nozzle, preventing communication between the nozzle and an operator.